


Jackets

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blind Character, F/M, Simon Lewis has ADHD, Social Anxiety, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: https://rabbitclaw.tumblr.com/post/179004961856/wombuttress-sounddesignerjeansthis post and Simon being a dork.___I forgot where I was going with this? Like how would they get there?Protip: Once a month note down your ideas... xd





	Jackets

Simon has no idea how this happened. How he got here.

 

One day he was making a joke (okay a weak reference to a comic) and instead of ten people groaning he heard a small chuckle. He got up from his unappreciating friends, grabbed his long cane and went to the sound. "Excuse me, did you laugh?"

Silence. Then a hum. Then "Oh sorry, you can't see? I nodded. Yes."

He looked around and found... a chair, probably. He pointed to it, hoping it's in fact a chair and currently free. "Can I sit here?" The question 'Is this free' does not apply in all cases but 'Can I sit here' sometimes makes people get up. It also applies to tables.

"Sure, go ahead."

He tapped a little, chair with armrests, and sat down. "So you've been intruding us."

A laugh. A pretty laugh. One that Simon could- No, Romance, not now. "No, genius. You're just less than ten feet away talking about Superman very excitedly."

Oh. "Do you think I bothered the other people here?" Nice intro. They don't even know your name. Now you're Blind And Anxious. One day you have to stop this. This is your life now.

 

 

.


End file.
